Barney: A Lifetime Friend
Barney: A Lifetime Friend' is a theatrical film based on the children’s show, Barney & Friends. This movie serves as a belated way to celebrate Barney’s 30th Anniversary.' Plot 10 year old Gavin is adopted by the Johnson family, however they hate him and treat him horribly every chance they get. Whenever he’s stressed, he turns to his only friend, a stuffed Barney doll, who comes to life and joins in the several family functions. Barney tries to help Gavin’s family see he’s special and that he’s just as important to the family as everyone else. 'Cast (In Order of Appearance)' (NOTE: Doesn't include the cold opening) * Gavin * Orphans * Care Takers * Judge * Agatha * Zoey * Barney * Logan * Isabel * Cashier * Bake Contest Manager * Carnys * Spike * The Rockets Band Members * Stage Hand * Security Guards 'Songs' #'A Place Where I Belong' #'Best of Friends' #'Listen to the Night Time' #'Imagination Mashup: Just Imagine and Imagine a Place' #'Here at the Mall' #'I Put a Smile On' #'If All the Raindrops' #'You Can Count on Me' #'I Love You (Extended Version)' 'End Credits' #'Barney - The Song (Sung By: New Singer)' #'It’s Good to Be Home (Sung By: Barney & Kids)' #'Someone to Love You Forever (Sung By: Barney)' 'Development' The movie has went through several different changes throughout production before becoming what it is now. It all started in 2016 when a new Barney movie was pitched. The first plot was supposed to be about some kids who stay with their grandparents while their parents are away on vacation. The family dog escapes, and Barney and the kids go out to find him. This script was partially finished, but the idea was scrapped because it was thought to be too similar to Barney’s Great Adventure plot. ''' '''Another idea was for a rebellious teenager who always gets into trouble in school and Barney helps get their life back together. This would’ve had scenes in a middle school, a tiny bit of romance, and a school dance. Like before, some of it was finished, but this idea got cancelled, because some parts of it were too mean for children, and since parts of it took place in middle school, the target audience (1-6) couldn’t relate to those struggles. Finally, it was decided to have an adopted child have a poor connection with his new family, and use Barney to cope with loneliness. This is the only draft that ended up getting finished. A draft was actually written in between the first and third idea, but this one was revisited, since it was the most successful of the ideas. The first finished draft of this story was first written out in mid-late 2018. 'A year later, another draft of this story was written and finished September 2019.' Trivia *'The working title was “Barney & Friends: The Movie.”' *'This movie is a mix of the following genres: children, musical, family drama, coming of age, and comedy. ' *'Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff did not appear in the film, due to them not fitting into the story. ' *'This is the 2nd Barney film in the franchise. However, this is a standalone film and is not considered a sequel to Barney’s Great Adventure.' *'Many references are made to Barney’s past. However, some are more obvious than others.' *'This film is Rated G.' *'This movie was intended not only for kids, but meant for the whole family to enjoy, something that’s never been done with Barney before. ' *'In the first draft, Friends Are Forever was sung at the end instead of I Love You. This was changed, due to the Barney team not owning the rights to the song. ' Scripts First draft Second draft